justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bum Bum Tam Tam
(Files) |artist = , , , , & |year = 2017 |mode = Duet (Classic) Duet (Mad Scientist Version) |dg = / (Classic) / (Mad Scientist Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Mad Scientist Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 2 (Mad Scientist Version) |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |mashup = |alt = Mad Scientist Version |pictos = 114 (Classic) 169 (Mad Scientist Version) |kcal = |dura = |nowc = BumBumTamTam |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitre Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/Bj6naZDBOYq/ Mad Scientist Version Ulysses Thayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BnmT4bLnXB8/?taken-by=ulyssesthay |perf = Classic Delphine Lemaitre (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2)https://instagram.com/p/Bj5umOTn2jH/ Mad Scientist Version Ulysses Thay (P1) Gareith Swanigan (P2) https://www.instagram.com/p/BnebEXIDXQT/?taken-by=its_gareithl |effort = Moderate (Classic) Low (Mad Scientist Version)}}" " by , , , , and is featured on . It can also be found in the files. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a woman and a man. P1 P1 is a woman. She sports a black braid and is wearing a turquoise cap, a magenta half-cropped hoodie with yellow-and-black stripes, a black-and-turquoise sports bra, a pair of turquoise sweatpants with a black waist band and purple-and-black designs on it, and a pair of black sports shoes with white soles. P2 P2 is a man. He is wearing a magenta beanie, a blue zipped up jacket with a gold collar and the same designs as P1's hoodie, a pair of black pants underneath a pair of turquoise bermudas with magenta-and-black designs, and a pair of purple sneakers with black laces and white soles. Bumbumtamtam_coach_1.png|P1 Bumbumtamtam_coach_2.png|P2 Mad Scientist Version The Mad Scientist Version is performed by two male scientists. P1 P1 is a man. He wears a yellow mechanism on his head with orange and green wires sticking out, a blue collared shirt with a red lab coat with a yellow wrench in his pocket, and has a green glove on his right hand. P2 P2 is a man. He has crazy purple hair and wears yellow mad scientist goggles, a yellow collared shirt with a green lab coat with a red and yellow pen in his pocket, and wears an orange glove on his right hand. Bumbumtamtamalt_coach_1.png|P1 Bumbumtamtamalt_coach_2.png|P2 Background Classic The background is a white wall covered with graffiti designed by Colombian-French graffiti artist Alberto Vejarano, also known as Chanoir. As the song progresses, a live-action character resembling Chanoir is seen drawing graffiti designs on the wall. During some parts of the song, some graffiti flash to the beat in their completed state. Before the chorus begins, a person in a black cat costume walks into the background from the right and stands around awkwardly before leaving. The cat represents Alberto's artist name (chat noir is a black cat in French). During the chorus, the screen turns purple and several of Chanoir's cat graffiti flash in the background, in various colors. In Future s verse, close-up videos of Chanoir painting the background can be seen, mirrored on the left and right halves of the screen. Mad Scientist Version The routine takes place in a laboratory. A bell, underneath which a screen displays a clock that is counting down and the date of October 7th, a pipe, some sticky notes, and various control panels can be seen, as well as a large screen where images involving corn are displayed. During the chorus, the screen appears to be glitching out. Additionally, a table is located in front of the coaches. During Future's verse, the screen turns red and displays warning signs as well as text that reads "HAZELNUTS FOUND" and "NO NUTS". In the final chorus, a 45-second countdown begins, and the control panels start to explode. The pipe breaks and popcorn comes out of it. As the countdown ends, several mounds of popcorn surround the coaches. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend your knees and point to each other with both hands. Youremybro gold.png|Both Gold Moves BumBumTamTam gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mad Scientist Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mad Scientist Version: Gold Move 1: Shake your hands above your head while facing each other. Gold Move 2: Nod your head and pull your hands, as if you were fighting for an object. P1 does this forwards, and P2 does this backwards. BumBumTamTamALT GM1.png|Gold Move 1 Bumbumtamtamalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game BumBumTamTamALT GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Bumbomtamtamalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *'' '' is the third song by J Balvin in the series. **It is also one of his two songs in . *'' '' is the second song by Stefflon Don in the series. **It is also one of her two songs in . *'' '' is the eighth Portuguese-language song in the main series. **It is also the seventh song in the series to be performed in Brazilian Portuguese. *'' '' breaks the record for most separated artists in a song in the series, with five credited artists. *Future is not credited in the description for the US preview, although he is mentioned in the title. *"P**sy,” the whole line “See me ting turn up, turn up the ting ‘til the ting burn up,” “ting” (from the line “Ayo, my ting good and my ting shocks”), and “makin’” (from “We makin’ love”) are censored. **The song was re-censored when the Mad Scientist Version was revealed. *The Classic background was made by the Colombian-French graffiti painter Alberto Vejarano, also known as Chanoir.https://store.ubi.com/eu/just-dance--2019/5b0bf6046b54a435c7d9139e.html **The artist wrote his artistic name various times on the background. *'' '' is the fourth routine to use real-life backgrounds, after Gentleman, Happy, and Fancy. *The game uses the remix version which features verses from Future, J. Balvin, Juan Magan, & Stefflon Don. **The original version of the song was only sung by MC Fioti and it was a minute shorter than the version used in-game. **Due to this, this is the eleventh song in the series to use a remix instead of the original. *Three Beta pictograms were used in the Classic routine to describe the move in the bridge where the coaches pretend to draw a cat head with a graffiti spray. In the final version, only one pictogram is used. *The Alternate routine is the seventh Seated Dance in the main series. *By looking closely at the pictograms for the Mad Scientist Version, the letters "JD" can be found on P1 s keyboard emblem. Gallery Game Files Bumbumtamtam cover generic.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_cover_generic.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Mad Scientist Version) tex1_64x64_m_d005890d41e85609_14.png| album background (Classic) Tex1_64x64_m_edefd35bedda3bee_14.png| album background (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam_banner_bkg.png|Classic s menu banner (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt cover 1024.png| cover (Mad Scientist Version) BumBumTamTam 955.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) BumBumTamTam 956.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) BumBumTamTamALT 909.png|P1 s avatar (Mad Scientist Version) BumBumTamTamALT 923.png|P2 s avatar (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms(Classic) In-Game Screenshots bumbumtamtam jd2019 load.png|Loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Screen Shot 2018-10-21 at 10.27.56 PM.png|Coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Screen Shot 2018-10-21 at 10.28.27 PM.png|Coach selection screen (Mad Scientist Version, 8th-Gen) BumBumTamTam jd2019 menu wii.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' in the menu (Classic, Wii) BumBumTamTam jd2019 routinemenu wii.png|Routine selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) BumBumTamTam jd2019 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) Promotional Images Bumbumtamtam teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjurl1XnueT/ bumbumtamtam promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Bumbumtamtam beta menu icon.png|Beta Classic menu icon (Trailer) Bumbumtamtam gm 1.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram 1 Bumbumtamtam beta gm picto.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram 2 (default colors) Bumbumtamtam beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Bumbumtamtam beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Bumbumtamtam beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Others Bumbumtamtam thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Classic) bumbumtamtamalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Alternate) Bumbumtamtam thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Alternate) Bumbumtamtamalt jd logo.png|The letters "JD" appearing on P1 s keyboard symbol Videos Official Music Video Mc Fioti, Future, J. Balvin, Stefflon Don, Juan Magan - Bum Bum Tam Tam (Official Video) Teasers Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Bum Bum Tam Tam - Just Dance 2019 Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Full Gameplay - Just Dance 2019 Behind the Scenes Bum Bum Tam Tam - Behind the Scenes (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:Bum Bum Tam Tam pt-br:Bum Bum Tam Tam tr:Bum Bum Tam Tam Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Songs by Stefflon Don Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Delphine Lemaitre Category:Gareith Swanigan Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Ulysses Thay Category:Remixes